Love Me Naturally
by Kyo Shijou
Summary: Summary: Keigo Asano thought he had a great life and a perfect lover until one day things came crashing down on him. Now he's got nothing and is striving to be himself again. How will he do that with a strange man enters his life and his ex lover trying to win him back? GrimmjowXKeigo Past KeigoXIchigo
1. Chapter 1

Love Me Naturally

Keigo Asano was a twenty three year old man working a nine to five office job. He believed all was going good in his life. He had a great job that paid well, a nice moderate size house on the better side of town, great friends that were always able to hang out with him, and a hot boyfriend of 4 years that he come home to everyday, Ichigo Kurosaki. He thought nothing could ever ruin his good life and the great things that came with it until that day. He remembered it vividly and even now he couldn't get the image out of his head.

It was Valentine's Day at the time and he had everything planned out for him and his lover to do. Keigo was happily chatting away about the different things they were going to do that day with his lover during breakfast. A ring from his cell made him stop and groan as he knew that he was going to be called into work for something unimportant like paperwork. He left the house irritated that he had to go as his lover encouraged him to leave.

Keigo came back to the house in a better mood since his boss let him go way earlier than he expected. Unlocking his door, the brunette set his suitcase on the ground and walked into the empty living room. He had thought his boyfriend would be sitting right there waiting for him to come through the door so Ichigo could rant about what he did that day and wanted to do. He heard groaning sounds from down the hallway leading towards his bedroom and thought Ichigo was hurt. Heading towards the room where the sounds got louder, he stopped at the door that was slightly open and peered through seeing a scene that shocked him entirely. Ichigo was in between two people as he kept drilling into the woman under him as the man above him matched his thrusts driving into Keigo's boyfriend.

The woman Keigo knew as Orihime Inoue, she had gone to middle and high school with them both and was incredibly ditsy when it came to most things. The man was immediately identifiable by his tribal tattoos that covered most of his body, Renji Abarai. He was Ichigo's childhood friend and was always around the couple when they had gone somewhere unless it was a private date.

Keigo stood in the doorway speechless as they continued their movements not taking notice of the brunette standing there. "Ichigo," was the only word Keigo whispered as he stared at the three.

The orange haired male froze along with his two friends and looked towards the doorway like a deer caught in the headlights. "K-K-Keigo? Love? I-I-I-I thought you weren't supposed to be home for another hour," Ichigo said stuttering over his words as he tried to get over the shock of his boyfriend catching him cheating with two people that were very close to them both.

Keigo didn't respond to the question as he looked down at the floor. Tears welled in his eyes while he tried to stop himself from breaking down. "How long?" It was the only question he asked. He didn't want to know why as the reason might make him feel more insecure than he felt right now. He didn't want to know how since he probably already knew when Ichigo knows his working schedule. He just wanted to know when it started so maybe he can have a little hope to save his relationship.

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before saying in a guilty voice, "A little over three years."

Keigo's head snapped towards the three in shock letting them see the tears streaming down his cheeks. It seemed like the whole world stopped as Keigo bolted out of the doorway and away from the house. Ichigo and the others yelled at him to return so they could talk it out, but he didn't want to listen to bullshit reasons and kept running as far as he legs could take him.

The brunette couldn't run anymore as he stopped at a park ten miles from his house. Keigo panted for breath as he choked on the sobs. His lungs felt as if they were on fire while his heart felt like it was ripped in two. He couldn't stop himself from crying as well as emptying his lunch into the grass under his feet. Nothing could have prepared him for what he had witnessed today. His boyfriend with two of his close friends having sex in the bed where he lays his head at night. It dawns on him as he thinks of how many times he has gone to sleep with their juices still on the bed. The brunette pulls out his cell phone and calls the only one who would know he where was and that would come get him. He listened to the phone ring as he prayed to himself for the other person to answer.

"What?" A gruff voice answers with irritation.

Keigo was still choking on sobs as he spoke to the person. "I-Ikkaku? C-Can you come and get me?" He asked, his voice shaky trying to stop himself from crying again.

"Keigo? Is that you? Where are ya?!" Ikkaku nearly shouted when he heard the brunette trying to stop himself from shedding tears.

Keigo looked around for a sign to tell him where he was. "Ai Park…." He responded to his best friend. Ikkaku told him he was coming while telling his boyfriend that he would come back.

Keigo sat there in the park with his knees drawn to his chest waiting for Ikkaku to come get him. It wasn't long until he saw the bald man running towards him while calling his name. Keigo launched himself at the taller man and crying in his chest. Ikkaku sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of him at the moment as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male giving him comfort that he needed.

After a few minutes of the hugging in broad daylight at a park, people started to look at them weird. This made Ikkaku angry as he yelled at passers-by to mind their own business and ushered Keigo to his car. The two drove around for a bit before the bald man sighed in annoyance. He knew he wouldn't get anything out of the brunette unless he forced it out.

"You mind telling me what the fuck made you cry like that? You haven't cried since you've got with the berry fucker." Ikkaku said keeping his eyes on the road. He missed the way Keigo tensed up at the mention of his orange haired lover or ex-lover.

Keigo sighed and explained what had happened from the time he woke up that day to before he called Ikkaku. "Three years, Kaku… Three fucking years… How could I not see it? How couldn't I notice something was wrong?" The brunette asked his best friend hoping he could give him an answer.

Ikkaku shrugged and glanced at Keigo. "I don't know man. You were always trying to be the perfect lover. I guess Fuck Berry wanted more or he's just a whore. I'm betting on the latter. I swear I saw him get gang banged by the basketball team in the locker rooms back in high school." He said smirking.

The smirk didn't last long as they arrived at Ikkaku's house. The bald man turned to Keigo with a stern look. "You're not going back there. Stay here with me and Yumi for a while." Keigo to protest before Ikkaku held his hand up. "Don't worry about yer things. I'll call Kenpachi and Nnoitra to go with me to get all yer shit. We'll do that another time. You get yer ass in the house. I'll be in there in a minute." He said ushering the smaller male in the house.

Keigo went inside without protest only to be pounced on by Ikkaku's effeminate lover, Yumichika. The brunette didn't notice his phone wasn't on him as Ikkaku went to get something out of the car and saw the device vibrating. He looked at the front seeing the orange haired man's name and sneered. He pressed answer and waited for the man to speak.

"Hello? Keigo? Listen Keigo, I'm sorry. I love you. It was just lust and nothing more. Please come home Kei. Please."

The bald man listened to his best friend's lover whine into the phone with false sincerity. Ikkaku grabbed the phone, growling into it. "Listen here bitch; Keigo isn't coming back to ya. Take yer slut ass somewhere else with that fake love shit. We don't need ya hurting him. Take a hint and beat it before I see ya because when I do it won't pretty." He sneered and hung up.

"Ikkaku?" The man turned when he heard two voices calling his name.

He scratched the back of his head hoping they didn't hear what he had said as he dropped the phone on the ground behind him. Walking towards the two, he wrapped one arm around Yumichika's waist and the other around Keigo's shoulder as he led them into the house and away from the phone vibrating on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later

"You're fired, Asano." Keigo stared at his phone in shock over his boss's words. The brunette had spent the last hour arguing with the male on the other line about how many hours he had missed since he moved in with Ikkaku and Yumichika. Sighing with reluctant acceptance, the brunette hung up the phone and rested his face in his hands. He wanted to scream, throw a fit, and act like an immature child; but all he did was lay there in his bed with the covers over his head shaking with choked sobs.

Ikkaku opened the door to his new charge's room and peered around. Finding what he was looking for, the bald man crept up silently on the unsuspecting man. He grinned as he stopped on the right side of the bed. Ikkaku leaned towards the lump and shouted. "Kei! Wake up! Flame style chef breakfast!"

Keigo flew out of bed with a start and ended up tackling Ikkaku in mild confusion. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the brunette glared at the taller man under him. "Do you know the meaning of being quiet? I don't want any of your breakfast. I'm surprised your boyfriend let you near the stove at all." He said with a weak glare.

Ikkaku laughed loudly and shrugged. "Probably not, Yumi doesn't know the meaning either. He's quite loud if you ask me." The bald man responded making thrusting motions with his hips as he laughed. "Don't hate! I'm a fucking good cook!" He said growling under his breath.

Keigo ignored the man under him and looked towards the door. "Yumi? Can you come get the pervert? I forgot why I am friends with him again." He said getting up and heading out the door. The brunette gave the raven leaning on the wall a small smile before he continued down the hall.

Yumichika sighed and watched his boyfriend get up from the floor. "I know you want to make him happier, but sometimes people just need some time alone to think about things. It's not beautiful to stick to someone like glue, Kaku." He said walking away from the room and heading to the kitchen.

Ikkaku followed Yumchika out while in deep thought. "_I get what Yumi's saying, but I've known the kid since we were in diapers. It pisses me off to see him that sad. At least he has stopped crying." _He sat at the dining room table still thinking while Yumichika moved around grabbing different foods to cook with.

Keigo emerged from the bathroom an hour later with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked back to his room half naked and stopped when he heard a wolf whistle from down the hall. He dreaded the thought of who it was when he looked up. The brunette sighed as he saw two sets of amused eyes checking him out. "Hey Kenpachi and Nnoitra. What brings you guys here today?" He spoke first knowing the reason; every other week since two months ago, Ikkaku would invite all his friends over to bully Keigo into going out to some club where he would be miserable. He watched as the much larger men shared a look and grinned at him.

"We came here to have an orgy with Baldy and his bitch, but we've found something way more interesting." Nnoitra said his grin getting wider as he watched Keigo's eyes grow in horror. "Actually Kenny was about to fuck me into this wall before we got really into it. You know primal instinct to claim what's his and all that bullshit." He continued pointing to the wall on his right.

Keigo stood there and stared at the couple in horror. He fled from the hall and into the room. "Nnoitra, you bastard! I didn't need those images!" He yelled as his door slammed shut. The only response the brunette had received was a loud cackle in return. Sliding down to his floor, Keigo had dreaded the thought of going out with Ikkaku's friends again. The last time they went out Keigo had gotten hit on by some old couple that looked like they were in their seventies.

Ikkaku and the others sat in the living room waiting for Keigo to emerge. They had planned everything out beforehand, just like they always did. As always, Keigo was taking his time hoping they would just forget him and leave. The brunette stepped out of his bedroom only to run into a large set of breasts. Looking up, he was confronted at the familiar sight of a certain strawberry blonde. "Hello my beautiful big breasted Goddess. How are you today?" He said in a joking manner.

Rangiku giggled at the old joke and smiled. "I am doing great! We are going to get plastered and maybe I'll be able to trick Shuuhei into spending the night again." She said wearing a love filled expression on her face. The blonde hooked her arm with the brunette's as she dragged him toward the living room.

Keigo sighed and looked at his captor wearily. He remembered the last time Rangiku tried to trick Shuuhei into coming with her. Let's just say ten people in one bed was not a genius idea. He noticed they had stopped in the middle of the room where everyone was. He looked at the gathering of drunks only to raise his eyebrow at some. He looked at the three people sitting on the couch and chuckled. "What bring you three here? You guys don't drink much."

The pink haired woman known as Yachiru snorted and crossed her arms. "Two weeks ago, Kenny called me while he was having drunk sex with Nnoi. I heard everything…." She said with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm here to make sure the beast doesn't do it again."

Keigo nodded in sympathy towards Kenpachi's twin as he sat down next to her. He knew what it was like to have someone do that. He was best friends with Ikkaku after all. He looked at the other two, silently asking for their reasons.

The pale blonde looked up from his lap sighing deeply. "Shuuhei said it would do me good to get out of the house and enjoy life. Toshiro was dragged here by Rangiku in some attempt to find him a date." Izuru said as he looked at the man sitting next to him.

Keigo shook his head at the things his friends did to other people. The brunette looked towards the huddling group of humans-turned-animals as he watching their pre-drinking ritual. All of them would take five shots before going out. They tried to get Keigo involved in the beginning but found out soon enough that no one wanted a pissed off brunette around.

Kenpachi grunted as he finished his last shot. He looked at his boyfriend in boredom. "Hey, are they fuckin coming?" He said not wanting to wait around any longer. He got a nod in as response and stood up from the dining table. "Alright! Assholes, bitches, and Yachiru! Let's roll!" The man got loud cheers from the slightly tipsy people around him and some dejected sighs from the four people on the couch.

"_This is going to be a long night. I can feel it." _Keigo thought to himself as he followed the other out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Keigo sipped his drink while sitting across from Izuru at the club. They had been sitting there discussing their break ups for an hour and cursing their ex-lovers' names. Keigo frowned and looked into his glass. "You know what? Men are horrible creatures." He said feeling the alcohol running through his veins. Keigo looked up to see Izuru nod in response.

"I agree. Men are so irritating. Most of them only care about themselves and no one else. Stupid bastards." The blonde said frowning. Izuru downed the rest of his drink before calling the private waitress over to give them a refill. "Fuck men." He said in a depressing manner.

Keigo chuckled and raised his refilled glass. "Here here." He started to sip on his drink again when Rangiku entered his vision.

The strawberry blonde woman was walking towards the two men with a frown on her beautiful face. She grabbed a chair from some table and brought it to their V.I.P area. Rangiku sat down at Keigo's and Izuru's table. She buried her face in her arms. She grabbed Keigo's drink and drunk some before pouting again. "Shuuhei didn't want to dance with me. He'd rather dance with some brunette. Jerk." She informed the two guys on why she was irritated and depressed.

Keigo looked at her and frowned. "Fuck men." He said shaking his head. He had gotten a nod from Rangiku in return as she ordered a drink. The three sat at the table discussing how horrible guys are until they spotted Nnoitra walking towards them looking as if he was ready to kill someone. Yachiru was walking with him looking as if she was angry but wanted to calm the giant down.

Nnoitra and Yachiru got to the table after stealing more chairs and sat down. Nnoitra crossed his long arms in front of his chest while glaring holes into the table. Yachiru leaned back in her chair with her legs crossed. "Sometimes I don't get my brother and we're twins." She said playing with her hair. She got questioning looks from Keigo, Izuru, and Rangiku before she pointed behind them.

The three stared at the problem with confused expressions. It was Kenpachi flirting with some blonde woman. Well… Kenpachi's ways of flirting by letting her feel on him while asking questions. The group sighed heavily and shook their heads. "Fuck men." The trio exclaimed.

"Ya got that fuckin right!" Nnoitra shouted before going silent again. The raven's glare was enough to burn a hole into the back of his boyfriend's head. He saw Kenpachi turn around and look straight at him. Nnoitra sneered at the man as Kenpachi turned back to the blonde once more. The raven felt like he had to hurt someone and anyone would do the job.

Yumichika walked through the crowd of people on the dance floor. He looked back at Ikkaku as he danced with some woman. "He hasn't even noticed I left. I don't know why we come to Electric anyways. This happens all the time." He trailed over to his area seeing everyone there as well. Stealing a chair, he sat in between Keigo and Izuru. "Ikkaku dancing with someone else so I just left."

Keigo shook his head and raised his drink. "Fuck men. Let's all crash at Nnoi's place." He said with a grin. Everyone looked at him wearing grins of their own. He was all smiles talking with the other about what they were going to do before he felt someone tap on his shoulder. Looking up, the brunette saw three people standing behind him. Two men and a woman were staring down at him before he heard Nnoitra shout. "Hey, what took ya so long?"

The male with brunette hair that looked like he was ready to pass out anywhere frowned. He pointed to the blue haired man standing next to him. "We were waiting for this one. He was yelling at some woman for some reason." He said yawning after he finished his sentence.

The blue haired man growled under his breath. "The stupid bitch had her breasts in my face trying to get me to sleep with her. I swear women are fuckin scary." He said shivering as he looked away from the table.

Keigo raised his eyebrow at the words, but shrugged. Taking another sip of his drink, the brunette was peering around the room as his eyes settled on a familiar patch of orange hair. His eyes almost popped out of his head before he stood up and ran off. "I'll be right back!" he said before taking off into the crowd of people.

Yumichika sighed as he stood up as well. "I guess introductions are in order. It's not beautiful to be strangers with other people. I'm Yumichika and the guy who just ran off is Keigo." He said not bothering to stick out his hand. He thought shaking hands with someone was not beautiful, because he doesn't know where that person's hand had been.

The blonde haired woman nodded to the raven. "I am Tia. The brunette is Starrk and the blue haired weirdo is Grimmjow. It's a pleasure." She responded and, just like Yumichika, kept her hand to herself. She never wanted to come to this place, but it had been a long time since she has seen Nnoitra and wanted to check up on him.

Everyone else introduced themselves as Yumichika looked around the room to spot their boyfriends. His eyes fell upon someone as the person walked towards their little section. He narrowed his eyes at the man before him. "What are you doing here Ichigo?" He sneered before schooling his face to be passive once more.

Ichigo scowled deeply at the raven's question before snorting. "I thought I saw Keigo over here. I need to talk to him about something." He said looking around.

Grimmjow watched the two stare each other down with a grin. He wanted a fight to break out so he can smash some heads. He caught the sight of the brunette that had left to go to the bathroom return. Being the somewhat nice guy he is, the bluenette walked between the two glaring men towards Keigo. "Hey babe, what took you so long?" He said approaching the unsuspecting man.

Keigo froze up as he saw Ichigo staring down Yumichika. He had come back from the bathroom hoping his ex-boyfriend had vanished into thin air, but to no avail. The brunette tensed up even more when he heard the blue haired man talking in his direction while walking towards him. Keigo pointed to himself looking confused when Grimmjow nodded. The man hugged the brunette before he whispered into Keigo's ear.

"Just go along with it. The name's Grimmjow by the way."

Keigo nodded to the man hugging him back. He almost jumped when he felt the bigger male grab his hand pulling him back over to the group. He watched as Grimmjow sat in his previous seat and pulled him onto the man's lap. Blinking, Keigo allowed it to happen as he felt everyone's eyes on him. The brunet blushed.

Ichigo watch the two with barely contained anger. The orangette growled under his breath. He stomped off as a thought passed through his head. _"He will be mine again, even if I have to force him." _He scowled as he approached the group he had come with.

Keigo frowned deeply as he felt his mood go down. He sighed looking up at Grimmjow giving him a half-hearted smile. "Thank you for that." He got off the man's lap and looked towards the ground. "Can we go now?" He asked quietly.

Yumichika pouted before grabbing Keigo hand. "Sure. We'll continue the party at our house." He said to his friend getting a small smile of relief in return. The raven knew Keigo wouldn't want to stay after seeing the asshole strawberry, but he also knew the brunette didn't want to ruin everyone's good time. Yumichika gestured to the rest of their group as he pulled Keigo along to find Shuuhei, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi.


	4. Chapter 4

Green eyes scanned the floor of the club as they zeroed in on their target. Raising a hand, the green eyed male tucked a part of his shoulder length hair behind his ear to hide his irritation. He couldn't believe that his ex was flirting with a loser from his high school days. The male sipped his drink as he continued to observe the situation between his ex, the loser, and an orange haired man that he knew of. "Ichigo…" The name flowed from his mouth with glee as he knew this man would be his ticket to having Grimmjow back under his thumb.

After watching the scene and waiting for the group that was with Grimmjow leave, the green eyed male made his move. He walked towards his target swiftly, but elegantly as he was trying not to draw attention to himself in a negative way. Tapping Ichigo on his shoulder, he smirked as the orangette turned around with a snarl.

"What?" Ichigo said with a growl. His eyes were met with a familiar face of Mizuiro Kojima, a rich kid who he used to attend high school with a few years ago. Taking a breath, he grinned at the shorter male and greeted him. "Hey Mizuiro, what's up? It's been a long time."

Mizuiro smirked internally at the instant change. He gave Ichigo a small smile before pretending to act shy. "It has been Ichigo. I was surprised when I saw you here. I have been wondering how you have been as of late. We haven't seen each other since graduation." He said lying easily through his teeth. He has seen Ichigo plenty of times without the other knowing. He always thought of the strawberry as his backup plan if anything didn't go right with Grimmjow.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head chuckling sheepishly. He really felt bad for not contacting his old friend, but with everything that's happened it slipped his mind. "Yeah sorry 'bout that. I've been fine. Just some things have happened that took all my attention."

Mizuiro rolled his eyes in a discreet manner before grabbing Ichigo's hand. "Let's talk in private." He said dragging the taller man towards the back of the club. Once the two reached a secluded area, the dark haired male let go of Ichigo and sat in a vacant chair. "I'll cut to the chase. We've seem to have certain things stolen from us. Yours being Keigo and myself being Grimmjow."

Ichigo tensed at accusation and glared towards the shorter man. He took in a calming as he grit his teeth. "How do you know Keigo and I aren't together anymore?" He asked with malice lacing his words. The orange haired man remembered why he didn't hang around Mizuiro. The shorter male was very manipulative when it comes to what he wants.

The raven shook his finger tauntingly at Ichigo before sighed to himself. He stood up and walked closer to the orangette with a smile. He figured he would toy with this barbarian before getting his blue beast back. He smirked internally knowing he could break Ichigo and Keigo at the same time then have Grimmjow back in his arms all without lifting a finger. "I never said you two weren't together anymore Ichi. I said you've lost something, but that's interesting as well." He said letting his finger trail down the taller man's chest as he stood in front of him.

Ichigo tensed once more but this time at his slip up. He growled lowly to himself as he watched the finger leave his chest. "So what do you want to do 'bout it? We can't simple go and demand them back. Tried it and failed." He said watched the raven walk back to his seat. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as this 'little chat' was really pissing him off.

Mizuiro sat in his chair and crossed his legs. He sighed at the man's stupidity and gave him a deadpanned look. "_No wonder he got caught with those two, but I thought they would have ended sooner. Keigo is either really desperate or dumb. I'm gonna save myself the headache and just say both._" He mused as he continued to stare at the man across from him. "Well Ichi, I wouldn't say intelligence was your strong point. Your good qualities always laid elsewhere." He pointed looked at Ichigo's crotch before looking away.

Ichigo smirked and grinned at the younger. He also remembered he slept with the shorter man senior year multiple times in exchange for tutoring. It was all Mizuiro's idea, so why would Ichigo pass up on a good chance to get laid even if it was with his boyfriend's ex-best friend. He frowned on that thinking that his escapades really got out of hand during their relationship. Though being the person he is, Ichigo couldn't let Keigo leave him.

Mizuiro cleared his throat before giving Ichigo a crooked smile. He looked down at his nails. "I'll have everything planned out as long as you agree." He said making it seem as if his nails were more important that Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo didn't consider his offer before walking away. He left the club in a hurry thinking of what he was going to do to Keigo as soon as the brunette was back in his arms. He smirked at all the possibilities, though the one that stuck out the most to him was locking Keigo in a basement so he could never leave again.

Mizuiro watched as Ichigo left letting his lips curl up in a cruel grin. He stood making his way to the club exit. He pulled a small light blue cellphone. Hitting one button, he speed dialed someone that could have interests in his plans. "Szayel, I think I have a couple test subjects for you." He said grinning madly into the phone. "_No one could have my Blue Beast. Everyone is competition and has to be dealt with._" He mused to himself as his 'friend' talked about future project for his new test dummies.


	5. Chapter 5

Keigo woke up the next morning with a killer hangover. He rolled over in his bed hitting a hard surface. Opening his eyes, the brunette blinked sleepily at the figure next to him. Not registering there was someone else in his bed; he rolled over to fall back into the land of dreams.

Grimmjow smirked as he watched the brunette look at him before rolling over. He figured the man remember they had shared the bed last night or didn't actually notice him. He chuckled silently before getting out of the bed to find his pants and put them back on. As he was looking for them, the bluenette heard a deep intake of breath. His vision went back to the bed to see a fully awake Keigo staring at him as he pranced around the room in nothing but his silk powder blue boxers. Grinning sheepishly, Grimmjow scratched the back of his head. "Morning." He said in a gruff voice.

Keigo's eyes narrow at the mostly naked male in his room. He internally panicked thinking that he had slept with this man. In a discreet movement, he slightly lifted the cover to check if he had anything on. His assumption was correct as he was in his boxers as well. The brunette looked back up slowly with a face of horror and wordlessly asked the tall bluenette if anything happen.

Grimmjow shrugged before speaking. "If you're wondering if we fucked. The answer is no. We all came back here then you got drunk. You didn't want to go to sleep alone and decided you want me to sleep with ya. Then you said it was too hot and started stripping. After you told me I had on too many clothes and tried to strip me as well. I stopped you from doing anything you would regret. You're welcome." He said nodding to himself. "Oh yeah… Rangiku is outside of the door sleep. She thought we were coming in here to have baby making sex and didn't want anyone to disturb us." He continued before finding his pants and putting them on.

Keigo looked at him suspiciously before pointing to the door with a shadow of a frown. During the time Grimmjow was speaking, he had remembered what had driven him to drink so much the previous night. He really didn't want to be around anyone at this moment as he watched Grimmjow shrug and leave the room. Seeing Ichigo was a wakeup call to him, it told Keigo that he had only left the orange haired man; the other man wouldn't just vanish into thin air. Keigo sluggishly got out of bed and slipped into some comfortable morning clothes. He wore his gray track shorts from high school coupled with a black and gray pullover as he walked towards his door. Opening it, he looked down to see three people sleeping on the ground before him; Rangiku was the closest to his door laying her head on Shuuhei's chest, he was in the middle with his arms wrapped around the woman and Kira, who had his back to the two. Shaking his head at the three, Keigo assumed everyone had spent the night. His assumption was confirmed when he heard a loud crash resonating from the kitchen area accompanied with a loud curse.

He walked down the hallway bending the corner to make his way towards the kitchen. Upon arriving in the area, he looked around for a second taking in all the bottles of alcohol and frowned. The brunette started to clean up the bottles letting his eyes leer over to the three grown men in the kitchen. He sighed as he saw the men surrounding a pot on the stove.

"What did ya do, Nnoi?" Ikkaku asked titling his head as the scratched it. He couldn't figure out what was inside the pot. His question was followed up the a deep chuckle from Grimmjow as a disgusted look came over the blue haired man face.

"Yeah. The shit's turning different colors. What the hell were you trying to make?" He chuckled once more as he took a quick glance at his tallest friend then immediate back to the contents within the pot. He furrowed his eye brows like he was trying to solve an impossible riddle.

Nnoitra growled in irritation. The raven crossed his arms and scowled darkly. "I don't fuckin' know! I was just trying to make some oatmeal I found in the cabinet and I add a few things to be creative! I didn't know thw shit was gonna turn out like this!" He said pointing to the stove. Nnoitra turned around and jumped back at the sight of Keigo right behind him. He growled before shoving the smaller male out of the way as he stomped towards the living room.

Keigo stumbled to the side and was caught by a chuckling Ikkaku. He frowned at Nnoitra before shrugging it off. The taller male was always easy to anger. He chalked it up as the raven just being sensitive, but would never admit it to anyone. The brunette decided to look over into the pot and shrieked in a manly way. He jumped back as he shook in fear. "What the hell is that!?" He shouted pointing at the offending thing and hissing.

At this point, Ikkaku and Grimmjow were rolling on the ground in a fit of giggles. They couldn't stop laughing from the point that Nnoitra got upset to the way Keigo yelled. This morning was turning into a laughing fest for the bald and blue haired man. They sobered up once they saw the narrowing eyes of a raven haired man that was much smaller than Nnoitra. The two clutched each other in fear as the eyes landed on them.

Grimmjow was the first to speak up since Keigo couldn't take his eyes off the pot and Ikkaku was seemingly frozen in place. "Who the hell are you?" He asked looking at the monstrosity in the door way of his friend's kitchen.

The raven rolled their eyes and frowned. With a perfectly manicured hand on his hip and a finger point at the two idiots, Yumichika hissed angrily. "Do you cavemen know what time it is?" He said in silent fury. He got two shaking heads in response before he growled at them. "It's nine in the morning! Everyone knows I'm not at my full beauty until eleven!" He growled as he took a menacing step forward making the other two scoot back until they had their backs against the stove. Yumichika stopped in front of them, before smiling evilly. "Grimmjow. Out now!" He said as the blue haired man jumped up immediately knowing he didn't want to piss the raven off even more. He waved at the friend and smiled towards Keigo. Yumichika watched Grimmjow leave before turning back to Ikkaku. He crouched down and placed his hand on the other's shoulder and grinned devilishly. "As for you, no sex for two months." He said standing again. Turning on his heel, Yumichika left the scene not noticing a traumatized Keigo.

The brunette regained his composure a few minutes after the raven had left the area. He stood on shaky legs before going over to the pot his eyes trailed to a sulking Ikkaku before he reached his target. Keigo looked for a random lid and placed in on top of the creature inside the cookware. He picked it up and made his way out of the kitchen and towards the front door. He saw that everyone was awake giving Grimmjow questioning stares as the blue haired man rocked back and forth on the couch while getting an evil smirk from Yumichika.

Meanwhile….

Mizuiro sat in his office chair. He twirled a finger in his hair with a bored expression. The cold eyes glanced from his new puppet, Ichigo, to a potential business partner. He had already gone over the project, guidelines, and contract but he needed something else from this man; something very important to his own selfish desires. "I'll only sign this contract if you can do something very simple for me." He said his voice taking a sugary sweet tone as he wore a menacing smile.

His future business partner grimaced and frowned. "Making a deal with you is like making a deal with the devil himself. What would you expect of me if I did this?" He asked curiously.

Mizuiro giggled before glancing again at Ichigo and smiling seductively. He didn't look towards the other person in the room as he kept his gaze on the orange haired eye candy. "Oh nothing much… You just need to drug Grimmjow and bring him to me." He said with another girly giggle.

The man slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him. "I will not do that!" He seethed. "Grimmjow is like a brother to me! He's also Nel's actual brother! How do you expect me to give him over to you?" He said as he showed more emotion in those sentences than he has the whole four hours he's been in the building. "You already hurt him once. I won't all-"

"Oh! But it would be a shame if something happened to Nelliel, wouldn't it Ichigo?" He said giggling cruelly as he got a nod from his new pet. He got out of his chair and walked over to the orange haired man. He traced a hand down Ichigo's chest. "It would be even worse if something happened to Nanao as well. What would your daughter think of her daddy when she finds out the reason she's hurt is because of him." He said nonchalantly as if they were talking about the weather.

The man steeled in his seat as he ground his teeth together. He bawled his fists tightly in his lap and glared hotly at Mizuiro. It wouldn't take much effort at all the pound him and his toy into the ground, but he didn't want to risk his family getting hurt. Nel will hate him for this decision, but she'll understand in the end. "Fine. I'll do it." He said standing up curtly before exiting the room.

The black haired man smirked in victory. "Good boy." He said as the door slammed shut. He smiled to himself as he realized his plan was unfolding nicely.

Ichigo grunted in irritation. He frowned down at the shorter male. "That takes care of the blue freak, but what about Keigo?" He asked with an impatient tone.

Mizuiro pouted back at the other before he grabbed onto his pet's collar. He leaned close to Ichigo. "He'll be dealt with next and you can have him all to yourself." He said in a seductive whisper before pressing his lips to Ichigo's. "Now pleasure me, Ichi." He said looping his arms around the orange haired man's neck. Oh yes. His plan was coming along quite nicely.

**A/N: Yo! Sorry about the two month disappearance I was doing stuff….. Yeah let's leave it at that. I'm guessing you guys can tell that the last chapter and this chapter has no beta to proof read it and tell me stuff is extra or needs to be changed to flow better. Gomen! But I don't want to bother my beta with my idiotic whining and put downs so I decided to do all of this alone. If anyone would like to beta it, inform me please! Oh yeah! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed/favorite/alert this story and my little one shot about Hidan and Naru. Thanks. Seeing that made me smile widely. You guys are awesome! Thank for the support. Yours Truly, Kyo Shijou.**


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks later, Grimmjow found himself walking through the labs of his work place. The blue haired man grumbled to himself as his white lab coat fluttered behind him in his stride. He didn't know how these idiots couldn't wipe their asses without Grimmjow telling them. He sighed heavily as he pressed the elevator button and waited for it to arrive. Once it did, he stepped onto it and was greeted by his assistant, Luppi Antenor. To say his assistant was clinging was the understatement of the decade. Luppi followed him around like a lost puppy once he was in the teen's sights. At least the brat was fresh out of high school and not in love with the blue haired man or this situation would spelt trouble for Grimmjow. Giving the smaller male a nod in acknowledgement, Grimmjow pressed the button for the basement. He passed the time having a small chat with Luppi. Once he made it to the basement, the blue haired man stepped of the contraption with the teen hot on his heels. They made it to Grimmjow's main lab in the lower vicinity, Lab Six. The blue haired man opened the double doors to jump back a little. "What are you doing here?" He asked the figure sitting in a chair not too far away.

The man stopped looking at the computer screen and raised his head to look in Grimmjow's direction. His face was impassive as he stood up. "I was just double checking some tests I was running on a subject." He said standing up and nodding to the pair. He collected his things as he left the room quietly.

Grimmjow glanced at Ulquiorra's back as the raven disappeared behind a corner. He sighed once more. The blue haired man never understood the other's distant personality and nature ability to shrug others off. He went over to the large computer set up in his lab and started to type quickly. His fingers worked swiftly across the keyboard and he kept his gaze on the screen.

Luppi tilted his head at Grimmjow and frowned a bit. He didn't get why his boss was going to the computer first. Usually they checked the subjects before moving on to run a few tests and lastly checking the computers for results. He voiced his concerns to the older man. "Hey boss man? Why are you checking the database? We already know what results we had from yesterday." He said walking to the other's side.

Grimmjow stopped typing for a split second as his eyes moved toward the other occupant in the room. He continued his typing once more catching up to his fast pace once more. "The Bat was acting weirder than usual. He never comes in here unless it's important. He was looking for something and didn't want us to know." He said glaring at the screen in concentration.

The raven was still frowning at his boss before looking at the screen as well. He didn't understand what was so important in their database that the Bat had to hide it from them. He continued to stare until the sound of clicking keys had stopped. Luppi raised an eyebrow before looking at Grimmjow.

The blue haired man glared harshly at the two files that appeared before his eyes. Ulquiorra thought that he was smart by trying to erase the search from Grimmjow's main server, but being the hacker he was, it was easy for Grimmjow to break down the walls after a few tries. It was shocking to the icy haired man that a brute force technique was the only method he needed. "Luppi? Have you ever heard of Project Dust?" He asked through grit teeth.

Luppi gasped before nodding his head. He didn't think he would hear it being brought up again. He first heard of the project when he started working here before he got switched over to being Grimmjow personal assistant. "Yes. It was a project to help create new weapons or drugs for the military. Since our branch is connected directly to the military, we were put in charge of the project, correct?" He said as he looked up in deep thought. "That's about all I know. The project was cancelled a few weeks after I joined." He said finally looking at Grimmjow.

The blue haired man dragged a hand through his hair as he sighed heavily. He looked at the younger before plopping down in the chair behind him. He motioned Luppi to shut his doors and pull a chair up as well. "What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room alright?" He said getting an immediately nod from a usually serious looking Luppi. Grimmjow leaned back in his seat before sitting up straight. "Where shall I begin? It started a year or two ago. Head scientist Mayuri decided it was a great idea to create a drug to help interrogation and things like that. He was pushed from behind by a high ranking General name Aizen. At first the project seemed to be going fine. The project was held between the three top scientists Mayuri, Kisuke, and myself." He said looking away before he took a breathe and continued. "Kisuke and myself wanted to make something similar to a truth serum while Mayuri wanted to make something that would paralyze the targets if consumed. After a while, Mayuri was starting to get irritated by the results we had been getting from animals and wanted to try it on a human. We tried to stop him, but he fooled us and snuck back into the lab to test them out on his own daughter." Grimmjow growled his fists slamming down on the armrests of his chair.

Luppi gasped and made a face of disgust. He swallowed nervously before asking. "Is she alright?" He voiced quietly from his spot as he looked into his lap.

Grimmjow looked away and started talking again. "Nemu was always a sweet little girl. She came to the labs often to cheer us up or even check if we were fine. The girl was only fifteen, but her own father did that to her." He said seething silently as he glanced at his assistant. The younger man's shoulders were shaking slightly. "The drugs did something horrible to her. When we returned to the lab, her body was found in her father's lab. She had been dead for five hours before we arrived. The lab was destroyed by what we later learned was her." Grimmjow turned around in his chair facing the computer as he typed in something and the picture of the orange pill became large than its counterpart. "This is Tabun. It makes the consumer lose control of their mind. If they have no one to control them, they go into a fit of rage and psychotic behavior. They will and can destroy everything around them." He down sized the photo and made its partner bigger. The purple pill glared at them as Grimmjow glared back. "This is what killed her. It's called Digoxin. The pill's a poison that works instantly once placed on the tongue. First it numbs your body instantly before taking another thirty seconds to kill you." The blue haired man said gravely.

Luppi gasped once again before looking at Grimmjow. He shook his head not believing a word of what the other was saying. He didn't want to hear anymore, but his curiosity beat out his fear. "Why did he do this to his kid? And why did the project only just get cancelled?" He asked his voice had a twist of nervousness to it.

Grimmjow shook his head. He didn't know why Mayuri did this to his own flesh and blood. It just made the man sick and twisted. He said this to his assistant before answering the other question. "It had only just got cancelled because the General I mention earlier funded the project and convinced his superiors to keep it going. Kisuke and I dropped out of the project as soon as we discovered what had killed Nemu. Aizen died earlier this year and Mayuri was forced to drop the work. I hoped the old bastard died painfully for the innocent life he took." Grimmjow stood before he turned off the database. "Come Luppi. We're going to visit an old friend." He said with a determined look on his face as he walked towards the exit. The haired man needed to figure out why Ulquiorra needed the information if it was off limits.

Luppi scampered after the older man and walked beside him with a confused expression. "Where are we going, Grim?" He asked curiously. He looked up at the other and thought himself that they needed to figure out why the Bat needed old information.

Grimmjow grinned slightly. He looked down at his young assistant and chuckled. "I'm in the mood for some candy. So, I was thinking to satisfy my sweet tooth while we visit. Remember Luppi if you need any answers you can always go to the candy man." He said stepping onto the elevator as the younger followed his steps.

**A/N: What?! Two chappies in one day? Le gasp! Anyways I decided to give you guys a glance at what Grimmjow does for a living. I'm betting that many of you did see that one coming did ya? And who is the candy man? I wonder. Anyways thanks for reading and I'm gonna start a Hetalia fic soon as a secondary fic. Watch out for it if you like that stuff with another crack pairing :D Yours Truly, Kyo Shijou**


	7. Chapter 7

Grimmjow and Luppi drove down the road through the rural area. Luppi looked around a little disgusted by this side of town, but also curious. "Grimmjow? I thought you said you wanted some candy. If you want to satisfy your sweet tooth, I know a place that in a much….. cleaner neighborhood." He said smiling at the other.

Grimmjow took his eyes off the road for a moment before snorting. He glanced back to the street keeping an eye out for the little shop. "I know, but there's a certain candy shop that I like over here. The man running the shop is very interesting to say the least." He said with a chuckle as he stopped in front of their destination. The shop actually looked quite refined, though it was painted in a horrible shade of green. Grimmjow grimaced at the color before spotting two teens in front of the shop. "Hey Jinta, let Ururu go and get Kisuke for me." He said shocking the two.

The red haired boy dropped the girl from his headlock. He turned around to see Grimmjow and someone that he hasn't met before. He snorted and glared at the older man. "Why should I? The idiot ate the last pancake this morning." He said defiantly.

Grimmjow chuckled slightly as he rolled his eyes at Jinta's childish behavior. "I'll tell Hana that you've been picking on his girlfriend. You know how he gets when Ururu is messed with. Scary teen if I do say so myself." He said smirking at the red head as Jinta scoffed and walked into the shop grumbling to himself.

Ururu picked herself off the ground smiling politely at Grimmjow and Luppi. She dusted off her dress before bowing towards the two. "Thank you, Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Please don't tell Hanatarou about this. It pains me to see him trying his best to stick up for me all the time." She said looking sadly at the ground before looking back up at the two. "I'm sure you both are thirsty. Would you like some tea?" She said with a small smile before turning on her heel and walking into the shop knowing Grimmjow would follow her.

Correct in her assumption, Grimmjow and Luppi followed her inside. They both stood at the counter as the female teenager walked into the back. A man took her place as he came from smiled in the doorway. His striped hat covered his eyes as his face sported a mischievous smile. Grimmjow let a feral grin stretch across his face. "Hey Kisuke, you elusive bastard, how ya been?" He said dropping his professional façade.

Kisuke smiled as he pulled out his fan and opened it over his mouth. He smiled behind the fan as the dirty blonde lazily walked around the counter and stood of front of the other two. He looked Luppi up and down before opening his mouth to speak in an all knowing tone. "I've been expecting you two. What brings you to my little shop?"

Luppi jumped and stepped behind Grimmjow a little. It was noticeable that the place crept him out more than a little. Once witnessing Kisuke's weird personality for the first time, the raven was ready to bolt. "R-Really?" He said nervously as his eyes kept glancing back and forth between the door and the shop owner.

Grimmjow chuckled deeply. "Kisuke stop trying to scare off my assistant. I came over for important business." He said looping an arm around Luppi's shoulders to keep him from escaping.

Kisuke pouted behind his fan before putting it away. He motioned for the two to follow him towards the back. Once they were in the living type area, Kisuke sat on a couch and relaxed a little. "Sit you two, I feel like this is going to take all day." He said sighing before sitting up with a rueful smile.

Grimmjow took a seat on the opposite couch and pulled Luppi down with him. He folded his hands together whilst resting his elbows on his knees. "I just want to know if Hana has been informing you on any strange behavior Ulquiorra has been showing." He said going back into his professional mode.

Kisuke looked up in thought before looking back at the pair with a serious expression. "He has informed me that the Bat has been getting random phone calls in the middle of experiments. He has also been acting very strangely when he visits for new products. Always emotionless that one, but lately he has been seemly nervous." He said tapping his chin. The blonde shop owner never trusted the other, but he was a valued costumer.

Grimmjow sighed in thought. It helped to know this, but not much. The blue haired man scratched his head slightly before shaking it. "Thanks for the info, Kisuke. See if Hana can keep a closer eye on the other." He said standing up and getting a mock salute from the blonde. He was about to leave before he heard a familiar voice.

"Uruhara, are you here?" A brunette said peeking through the doorway to the store area. Keigo smiled lightly before looking at Luppi and Grimmjow. "Oh. Am I interrupting something?" He said wearing a confused expression.

Kisuke waved his hand dismissively and chuckled. "No. No. Come in, Mr. Asano. Jinta can show you where you can start working." He said smiling at the brunette. He got a nod in return as the brunette started to leave.

Grimmjow grinned when the brunette passed him. He reached out grabbing the other gently around the wrist. "Hey cutie, how about a date this weekend?" He said wriggling his eyebrows. The blue haired man stared at the other seeing Keigo was about to retort negatively. "You know you can't resist me. Plus, I know you want to. Just think of it as a pity date and pity me." Grimmjow said chuckling.

Keigo glared at the other before sighing. He looked to the side and answered the older man. "Fine…. Just one pity date. I can't deny that you're attractive, but if you do anything I don't like I have no problem getting Ikkaku to kick your ass." He said before snatching his wrist back and walking away.

Grimmjow internally cheered at his victory and stood. His assistant follow his movements. "Well Kisuke, it was nice see ya again. Tell your wife I said hey. Also keep your son from hurting your daughter too much. I don't like seeing her boyfriend coming to work with bruises. He's like a little brother to me." He said leaving with Luppi scurrying after him.

**A/N: Three chappies in two days. I just care much for my readers and am blessed by the gods and goddesses that anyone actually reads and enjoys this. Anyways, next chappie or the one after it I'll be changing views back to Mizuiro and Ichigo with their evilness. I'll be giving you another hint to who this mystery character is that will harm our blue kitty. Le gasp! Expect the unexpected.**


End file.
